Living and Adventuring
by JairukazeShirokaze
Summary: One girls travels runs into some familiar people... romance in future chappies! Sorry I haven't been updating! X3
1. Chapter 1

I: hello people. I have come back from the grave to write. Yes, WRITE. But no one cares now. This story is just a tipping of the GIGANTIC barrel of ideas within my head. Here is the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series. If I did, my life's dream would come true.

----------------------------------------

In Hyrule Fields, the only things you would findlooking out into it would be grass, a ranch, and more grass, and trees. And within this grassy area of Hyrule, one's adventure will truly begin….

"Lets see… hmmm… Well. I will admit one thing… I'M LOST!"

The troubled young girl collapsed into the grass and started to yell, hoping that someone would hear her. But currently, there are no Hylians to hear her cries.

The girl looked to be about 17 years old, with long, black hair, in which she was very proud of. She takes from her father, with red eyes and tall height. She was told from her mother that she should venture into new areas, learning from the people there. But she didn't care right now; all she wanted was to find some kind of shelter for the night.

As the sun started to set, the girl started to lose hope. She didn't want to get attacked by those zombie-ish things that rose from the ground, so she hid somewhere every night to sleep. Then she looked to her right. There was a small ranch that wasn't all that far away. Her eyes lit up with joy as she ran toward the ranch. When she got the entrance, she couldn't believe her eyes. Gates! Gates to block me from temporary refuge. But she wasn't going to give up there; she banged on the gate, hoping that she can wake someone up.

Nothing.

Then she heard a few footsteps coming toward the gate. A young girl about her age came up the gate and said, "Hello… what are you doing at this time?"

Oh thank god, she thought. "Can you let me stay for the night? I haven't had a roof over my head for WEEKS" she asked.

The girl across the gate replied, "Well… I really shouldn't be doing this… but sure, come in, but be quiet, I don't want to get in trouble."

Our adventurer almost cried in joy after she said that, but restrained herself from doing so.

"So… what's your name?" asked the farm girl softly.

" Kirana. Call me Kira. What's yours?" Kira asked.

" Malon." She replied. " I'm going to get you some food and water but I'm going to expect that you will leave in the early hours and go to town."

"Ok then!" Kira said.

----------------------------------------

…There. I did it. The first chapter. Hopefully, I won't abandon this one like I did my other story. Plz R&R!


	2. Who is Kirana?

My first second chapter… does that make sense? Well, I shall keep to my promise and keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the LoZ, and you don't either.

----------------------------------------

The sun rose and the horses are active. Lon Lon Ranch has woken up. But only one person was still asleep…

Malon went to check where Kirana was hiding (sleeping really). _Hopefully she'll be gone…_ When she entered the barn and went behind the haystack. She was still there!

" Hey! Wake up Kira!" Malon yelled loud enough for Ingo to hear.

"What in tarnation is goin' on?"

"Oohh… I'll never sleep in hay again… Oh, hey Malon…" Kira said.

_Oh. OH CRAP! I should be gone!_

Kira immediately got up, grabbed her bags, and dashed to the barn exit only to be blocked by some ugly guy (Ingo).

Kira asked, "Who are you? I need to go NOW. So if you will…" She ran past Ingo and got out of the ranch and headed for town.

**AT THE GATE OF HYRULE TOWN…**

Link was walking out, thinking about the next temple. _It has to be at Death Mountain… wait, who is that person ru- _"Oof!"

Kira ran into Link.

"Oohh… um, hello?" Kira said timidly.

"What were you running from?" the blonde asked.

"Something you shouldn't really care about." Kira replied hastily as she got up. "So… Who are you?"

" I'm Link. You?"

"Kirana, Call me Kira"

"Ok. I'll see you later."

Link walked off into the distance into the passage within the nearby cliff. And so Kira went into the town.

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Kira was staying at a Bar/inn. And, most usually, men were hitting on her. _ All I want to do is get a few drinks in before I get to bed! _So after the 7th man, she couldn't take it anymore. The 8th guy is going to get hurt…

"Hey ba-" he was cut off. Why? It could have been anything. It could have been spontaneous fainting or the thought of correct words. But it wasn't any of those. Instead, it was a fist to the face.

"Anyone **ELSE**?" She glared at all the men in the bar. All of them cowered away except the 2nd guy who hit on her, and he wouldn't give up.

"I'm willing to risk a broken nose for you" he said.

"What about an incineration?" She said threateningly.

"I don't know what you mean" he replied nervously.

"Oh? You don't know? I'll show you. Come outside."

Kira went outside. Then the guy. Then the whole bar.

**AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE TOWN…**

Link came in, happy as ever. He lived through another temple! _ Only a few more to go. _ He thought to himself. But then he noticed the commotion outside the Bar/inn. When he came closer, he notices the girl she met earlier that day was getting into a fight!

" So… do you have any last requests?" Kira asked.

"You won't kill me!" the guy said.

"You don't know my family, don't you? I'll teach you their power first hand!" She flicked her left wrist. Magnificent white flames sprouted from her palm. The crowd gasped (but then again, who wouldn't?). The flames quickly formed into the shape of a sword. Then less that a second later, a sword formed from the flames.

"What is this? Sorcery?" the guy asked.

"This isn't sorcery, It's the power of the Shirokazes!"

----------------------------------------

Is this a Cliffie? Mayhaps it is, yarr. Well, there you go. Plz R&R!


	3. Our Mission

Third chapter. I really have nothing more to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or anything of the LoZ Games, but Kirana, and the ideas of the Shirokaze's are MINESSS.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kira lunged forward at the guy, and got ready to swing, but stopped. Many people started whispering to each other. Kira looked at a rooftop and saw a silhouette of a person there.

Kira yelled, "Dad? What are you doing here?" she deformed her blade into nothing but embers and ran through the crowd. " Dad, get down from there already." She yelled again.

"All right, lazy…" the 'Dad' replied. He jumped down from the roof and landed right on his feet. " Go back in guys, there's nothing here now.

"How did you find me!" she hissed at her father. "I don't want help from you!"

"Well… I got worried. Fathers get worried about their children!" he answered.

"…For some reason, I don't believe you. Just… don't be such a philander as you usually are." Kira said.

"What? How dare you make that comment!" He said jokingly. He laughed for a while, then stopped and asked,

"Did you find him yet?"

"The Hero of Time?"

"Me?"

Kirana and the 'Dad' looked in the direction of Link. He gave a timid smile and waved shyly.

"Why are you looking for me?" Link asked.

The 'Dad' quickly took out his sword and lunged at Link. This, of course, catches both Kirana and Link off guard. Link, after he caught his breath, drew his weapons.

Link asked, "Why do you need me?"

"That is none of your business!" He quickly ran toward Link and started to attack. Link manages to parry and block the 'Dad's attacks.

"This is why you need him? As fodder for you sword?" Kira asks.

"I cannot explain this to you, Kira!" he replied and started another barrage of blows at Link.

_I have to stop this!_

Then, suddenly, Kira's Dad stopped, and short while later, he collapsed.

Link And Kirana was surprised at this turn of events. Then they heard a voice, and to Kirana, a familiar voice.

" Jairukaze Shirokaze. I cannot believe I had to do that."

------------------------------------------------------

Cliff'D! I have been gone long, haven't I?


End file.
